1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to control circuits, and more particularly to an indicator light control circuit for more precise control of the operation of indicator lights.
2. Description of the Related Art
Different indicator lights, such as power lights, network link indicators, are widely used on computers, hosts, routers, or other electronic devices to indicate their power state or connection state. When the indicator lights are powered on, it is difficult to distinguish the operation and types of the indicator lights according to their luminance and colors. Moreover, certain parameters of the indicator lights, such as their luminance and flicker frequency, are unchangeable, and cannot be adjusted by users according to their needs.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.